You Belong With Me
by RobinneMarie
Summary: She has one goal in her mind: make it to the top. But what happens when this new guy, who just happens to be the biggest jerk ever, comes into play?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I'm actually writing a fanfiction! Let's hope this goes well. This story takes place back in 2010, when AJ was still in FCW and Dean was new to the company. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know, I heard he's really hot. Like hotter than Dolph Ziggler," Kaitlyn said.<p>

"I heard he's really hardcore. He's been in these extreme matches, which has led to getting his nipple sewn back on...by himself.." said Jamie, with a look of disgust on her face. That part made AJ grimace as well. Aksana, the usual drama queen, shuttered and sat down, looking as if she was going to pass out.

"What's his name again?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Err, I had it wrote down, somewhere..." Naomi rummaged through her silver handbag. "Found it! His name is Dean Ambrose. From Cincinnati. Ooohh, interesting.."

AJ rolled her eyes as she overheard Naomi and Kaitlyn discuss the supposed new guy who was starting FCW today. Her friends always wanted to scope out the new talent coming in. And today was no different.

"I hope you're right about him being hot. We definitely need more eye candy around here." Rachel said, stuffing her wrestling bag into her tiny locker. Their locker rooms were in serious need of being updated.

"OMG! What if he has blue eyes?" Jamie piped up, who had a big thing for blue eyes.

"I hope he's sexy, like with the abs and everything," Aksana added.

"He better have a good butt. A guy is nothing without a good round butt," Naomi declared.

"You guys are something," AJ said, walking towards to the exit. "He hasn't even made it through the front door yet and your already judging him by his looks. I mean, who cares if he's some hunk? We're all here to wrestle, right? As long as he knows how to do that, it's shouldn't matter what color his eyes are, or if he has abs. And the shape of his butt definitely doesn't matter."

Naomi spun AJ around, whose hand was already on the doorknob, ready to leave. "You know, AJ. I also heard he's only 25 years old. And single. And you're always saying how you don't date any of the guys around here because they're either too old or taken. Well, this new guys basically has 'For AJ' written on his forehead." Once again, AJ rolled her eyes. Her friends were always trying to get her a boyfriend so she wouldn't feel left out. Naomi had began dating one of the Uso twins - AJ could never remember which one - a couple weeks ago and Kaitlyn had been hanging out with Dolph Ziggler, a guy from the main roster, for a while now.

But they both knew that AJ preferred to be single. She only made up those silly excuses about being too old or taken so that her friends would stop heckling her. Heck, she had only been kissed once and that was four years ago with some dude she met in the independents. And nowadays, all AJ wanted to do was focus on her wrestling and making it up to the main roster and eventually winning the Divas title. There was no room for a male distraction. AJ had her eyes on the prize.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch. Okay, that hurt a bit. <em>AJ winced in pain. She had just taken a big suplex off the top rope from Kaitlyn and she was pretty sure she landed wrong. "AJ! Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

Sara Del Ray rushed over to AJ's side as well. "Are you hurt AJ?" Sara didn't have the concern that Kaitlyn had in voice. She was probably annoyed because Aksana had already gotten hurt from Maxine's dropkick earlier and was complaining. AJ knew that Sara cared about her divas but she also didn't enjoy injuries.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit out for the next round." She hobbled her small body towards the bleachers and watched as the other girls took punches and kicks. She saw Sara shaking her head as she headed back over to where Aksana was sitting. AJ was glad that at least Sara knew that AJ was tough and didn't need as much attention as Aksana. AJ may be small but she could fend for herself.

She wasn't actually hurt that badly and she could have probably kept on going. But AJ needed an excuse to sit out so she could sneak out. As much as she loved working with the other divas, she secretly wished she could train with the guys. AJ was used to it since that was how she first tried out for the WWE. It was just her and about 99 other big guys. And AJ held her own and ended up with a contract. Plus, she felt like she could relate to the guys more. She didn't have anything in common with the preppy divas who wore makeup and heels, aside from Kaitlyn who laughed at her jokes. And now AJ wanted to sneak out to watch the guys. She liked to see how they did things and then compare it to what the divas were doing. It was part of her 'making it to the top' plan.

AJ looked back at their trainer, Sara Del Ray, and saw that she was busy working with Aksana, who couldn't throw a decent punch. AJ saw her chance to sneak out and took it. She carefully opened the giant gray door at the back and slipped through. It would only be for a couple of minutes. She was sure she wouldn't be missed.

AJ stared in awe as she watched the guys tear each other up. It was currently Damien Sandow and Brad Maddox in the main ring. She could also see Naomi from across the room, locking in a killer submission move on Bo Dallas. AJ was incredibly jealous of Naomi because she was so strong and athletic that the trainers allowed her to work with the guys twice a week. It wasn't that AJ wasn't strong or athletic. It was because of AJ's tiny figure that she would never get that chance to wrestle the guys.

Suddenly, a large man pushed past AJ. AJ was taken back but only for a moment. "Um, excuse you. I was kinda standing there." She blurted. The man paused in his tracks and spun around on his heel. Once he was facing the brunette diva, AJ was surprised to see that it wasn't someone she knew. He wore an unpleasant expression on his face and his shaggy hair was uncombed. However, his eyes were a deep blue and he had a body to die for. Before speaking, he grinned. AJ couldn't help but notice that his smile was very attractive.

"Well, little girl, I'm pretty certain you're not suppose to be standing there. From what I've heard, the divas belong in the_ east wing_ of the building." He said 'east wing' as if it was the sewer. "Next time, watch where you stand sweetheart."

AJ was about to say something back when the man walked away. She hated being called silly pet names. "Hey, don't worry about Ambrose over there. He's new and hasn't learned how to treat the divas yet." a voice behind her said. AJ turned around and saw her best friend, Seth Rollins.

_Ambrose. Dean Ambrose. _It was then that AJ realized that it was the new guy that the other divas were discussing earlier. Funny, AJ couldn't picture the guy she just ran into losing a nipple and sewing it back on.

"Thanks Seth. I guess you're gonna have to teach him how things work around here." AJ said, not taking her eyes off Ambrose as he walked around one of the rings on the other side of the room. As much as she hated to admit it, the jerk was really good-looking. She also noticed how nice his butt looked. AJ made note to tell Naomi about that later.

* * *

><p>AJ had just gotten done showering when Kaitlyn walked into the locker room. AJ was happy that it was just Kaitlyn. She was the only diva that AJ could completely be comfortable around. Kaitlyn was gathering her stuff together, preparing to head home.<p>

"What are you doing tonight?" AJ asked. She hadn't been able to hang out with her best friend in forever. With training and Kaitlyn's new beau, Dolph Ziggler, they hadn't had much time. Which was why AJ hoped that Kaitlyn was free.

The blonde diva turned around to think. "Well...Dolph and I kinda had plans tonight..." She answered, looking as guilty as ever. But when she saw AJ's face fall, she quickly added, "but if you want, I can cancel. I miss our classic sleepovers."

AJ smiled. "Yay! It's about time too because I was having Nicholas Sparks withdrawal. And by that, I mean I miss making fun of the cheesy stories and make out scenes."

"Same old AJ," Kaitlyn laughed. "Just let me call Dolph." She whipped out her phone and started dialing.

AJ finished packing up her things. She was positive she was the only diva who brought nothing more than a change of clothe and her Nintendo to wrestling training. Everyone else brought makeup and body spray. AJ enjoyed being different.

"C'mon, Dolph. It's just this one night. AJ and I have barely seen each other in over a month. We need some girl time. You have to understand," Kaitlyn paused and listened to Dolph's response. "Okay whatever. I'm still going with AJ. Goodbye." With that, Kaitlyn snapped her phone shut. Kaitlyn was very old school and still had a flip phone. She said the only benefit to having one of those is that you could still hang up very dramatically.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked with concern. She hoped that their girls' night wasn't going to disrupt Kaitlyn and Dolph.

Kaitlyn shook her head. "Nothing. Dolph's just being a baby. He's going to have to learn how to spend a night without me. I mean, we're not even dating yet and he's getting mad because I'm canceling one dinner plan. But he'll get over it."

"I mean, we don't have to do anything tonight. I would hate to make Dolph angry at you," said AJ.

"No, no. We're hanging out tonight. Like I said, Dolph will get over it," Kaitlyn reassured AJ. And with that, the two divas left the locker room, with a pile of junk on the floor as usual. It was a thing where all the divas would leave a mess in the locker room and make Aksana clean it up. Because she was from a different country, she didn't know very much and all the divas had convinced her that in America, cleaning up after everyone was considered a privilege. They probably shouldn't take such advantage of Aksana like that but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her. Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal.

AJ and Kaitlyn made their way out to Kaitlyn's truck. It took about half an hour to get to Kaitlyn's apartment. The whole way there, Kaitlyn jammed out to Hannah Montana. Kaitlyn had a thing for old Disney music. Normally, AJ would be singing off-key to 'Nobody's Perfect' right along with Kaitlyn, but tonight, there was something else on her mind. She didn't know why but Dean Ambrose was the only thing AJ could think about. He had that bad boy thing that would usually attract the average sixteen-year-old girl. So why was AJ so intrigued by him? She thought about talking to Kaitlyn about it, but she knew that Kaitlyn would only try to get them together. And AJ definitely didn't want that. The guy was a jerk after all.

"We're here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. AJ returned to reality. She smiled at Kaitlyn and got out. Kaitlyn lived in a very luxurious apartment. It was very fancy for AJ's taste but she did like coming over here every once and a while.

"Good, I'm ready for out-of-the-box brownies and store brand chips!" AJ shouted and began running into the apartment building. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ stared at the letter in her hand. She must have read it at least a dozen times but each time, it just seemed to become more and more unreal.

_"Dear April,_

_Due to your outstanding ring work and character improvement within the last couple of months, World Wrestling Entertainment is happy to inform you that you have been selected to participate in a televised program that will better improve your skills as a WWE Diva. This program is labeled as 'NXT' and will begin in two weeks. Below you will see more in-depth details about this program and how it works. Please contract our headquarters to confirm this invitation and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely, World Wrestling Entertainment"_

AJ carefully read the letter once more, just to make sure she didn't miss a thing. She couldn't believe it. Her. Little ol' AJ had been selected to participate in NXT. She's watched NXT since the first season and she had always been a huge fan of Daniel Bryan, until he was eliminated first. Her heart then focused on Wade Barrett. AJ had also enjoyed the second season, mainly because Lay-Cool had been involved and she found it incredible to watch two women not only survive, but win NXT.

And AJ, herself, was going to have an opportunity to be on the show. It felt like a dream. She would have pinched herself, if she believed in such ridiculousness. Instead, she immediately pulled out her flip phone and dialed Kaitlyn. She only hoped that it wasn't a dream and that Kaitlyn had been selected as well. The phone's ring was interrupted by a chirpy voice AJ recognized as her best friend. "Hey there spider-monkey!" she used her usual pet name for AJ.

"Hey Hulkamania," AJ said, replying with her own pet name for Kaitlyn. "Guess what?!"

"You got selected to participate in NXT..." Kaitlyn replied, in a slightly less chirpy voice.

Kaitlyn's sudden change in tone made AJ a little hesitant in answering. "Ummm, yeah, I did. Didn't you?"

"No. I heard about it from Naomi, who just texted me with her own exciting news.." Kaitlyn sighed. AJ's smile quickly disappeared from her face. How could Kaitlyn not have been selected? She was a far better competitor than AJ and she's been with FCW for a lot longer. She just didn't understand.

"Well, I mean, if you don't want me to accept the offer, I won't. I mean, if I were you, I would be pissed if my best friend got the opportunity to further her career and I didn't. Just say the word and I'll decline the offer," AJ rushed her words, sorta hoping that Kaitlyn wouldn't understand her so she wouldn't have to decline. Then suddenly, she heard a laugh. _Kaitlyn was_ _laughing? _"What are you laughing at?

"You. You're so gullible AJ. I actually did receive a letter, inviting me to NXT. You actually believed me!" Kaitlyn laughed.

AJ squinted her eyes. "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Yeah, whatever. You said that last week and I believe my pulse is still pumping," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, still giggling. "You actually thought that I would let you have this adventure without me. You don't have to worry. I'll be right there beside you in that ring. But enough with the silliness. NXT is a serious thing and you, of all people, should know that there's only ONE winner."

AJ smirked. "Oh trust me, I know. Only ONE. ONE person can take the prize. May the better chick-buster win"

"Oh trust me, I will."

* * *

><p>AJ was still grinning from ear to ear that afternoon as she arrived at the FCW arena. All day long, she thought about NXT. <em>Who all had been chosen to participate?<em> AJ hoped that it was mostly people she could tolerate, like Jamie and Rachel. _Who was going to be the pros? Who was going to be _her_ pro? What kind of challenges would they have to do? _AJ hoped that they wouldn't have to do the ridiculous challenges that the first season rookies had to do. And she definitely hoped that there would no type of kissing contest, like last season. That was one department that AJ lacked skills in.

Speaking of kissing, AJ suddenly caught two people making out at the end of the hallway. She couldn't tell who it was so she tried to get closer. As she tip-toed down the hall, she knocked over some brooms and mops, making a loud noise. It caused the two people to look up and AJ quickly hid behind a huge production cart. She peeked out from behind it and saw that it was Maxine, one of her fellow FCW divas, and the new guy, Dean Ambrose. Immediately, AJ got a bad taste in her mouth. Her only encounter with the supposed hardcore wrestler was not pleasant. He was a total jerk. Only, he was a total jerk that she couldn't stop thinking about. The only real time she forgot about him was this morning, when she received such grand news. And now he was back on her mind.

AJ was surprised by Dean's progress. It had only been a couple of weeks since his first day and he was already practically hooking up with a woman. AJ, being her usual creepy self, stuck around to watch the make out session happening in the corner. She noticed that Dean was rather rough with Maxine. She knew that Maxine was a pretty strong woman who could definitely hold her own in the ring against tough competitors. But Dean was practically handling her like a rag doll. _Not much of a gentlemen, now are we?_ AJ thought. However, she couldn't ignore this weird feeling deep inside her. It was pretty overwhelming and it was pretty clear that it wasn't going away. _Jealousy? _AJ wondered. But it couldn't be. She couldn't possibly be jealous of Maxine. Could she? Dean was a jerk and AJ simply was not someone who good around men. It just wasn't in her.

Suddenly, AJ's alarm watch went off, telling her that she had been stalking for a bit too long and was about to be late to her training. AJ scurried off, brushing off the weird feeling. She was probably just thinking things and it the weird feeling was the nachos she devoured last night.

* * *

><p><em>This girl is a horrible kisser.<em> Dean Ambrose thought, as he shoved his tongue down her oddly tiny throat. He had no clue who this girl was and even what her name was. And yet he was practically allowing her a full access pass in his pants. They had been making out for approximately ten minutes now and she had disposed of her black shirt and black work-out pants, revealing a hot pink sports bra and matching boyshorts. Dean thought that his days of being a greasy player were coming to an end when he signed his WWE contract a few weeks ago. During his indy days, hooking up with random women was a weekly thing for him. He had gone almost a month with doing it, but something inside him today just made him crack.

Dean thought this chick was extremely hot, however he didn't feel anything when he kissed her. Much like 95% of his hookups. He only felt something different one other time and that was one his very first day. It was four days after he signed his first WWE contract and he had gotten pissed when he found out that he was going to be sent down to the "developmental territory", as they called it. So when he accidently bumped into that girl, he went off on her. But two seconds later, when he saw her hurt, delicate face, he felt a twinge of regret and ran away. And now he hasn't been able to fully focus on anything but her and it was killing him. Almost as much as being in his current position right now. Pink Sports Bra was heading down south when he raised his hands in a surrender pose.

"I'm sorry, but I just remembered that I made….ummm…..plans to meet up with a buddy of mine at a bar across town. I better get going," he said, trying to get away.

The dark haired beauty grabbed her clothes and followed him. "Wait, maybe I can come along. I am always up for a couple of drinks. I can just quickly get dressed and we can-"

"Sorry," Dean cut her off, "but I haven't seen this buddy in a long time and I kind of want to just catch up with him. Alone. And besides, there isn't enough. I'm already late. But maybe next. Promise," Dean said, backing up and quickly walking away.

He looked back to make she didn't follow him. He hated that he even put himself in this position. He had to get out of here. Dean made his way through the FCW arena and headed towards the male locker room. He was almost there when he was stopped in his tracks. From the across the room, Dean recognized her. The girl he rudely bumped into a few weeks ago and then was a jerk to her. The girl who took over his mind. She was talking on a flip phone. Dean was surprised to see someone with the same phone he had. Everywhere he went, all he saw were fancy smartphones that always gave Dean a headache.

Dean observed the girl, who was laughing at something that the person on the other side of the line must've said. Her laugh was adorable. It was warm and genuine, not evil and sinister like Dean noticed that most of the divas around here had.

The girl said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. _This is your chance._ Dean saw his window to talk to her and say he was sorry. To apologize and start over. He began his walk across that room towards the girl but paused when he saw another man appear next to her. Dean recognized the man as Seth Rollins. He didn't know much about, just that he was the weirdo with the crazy colored hair. But he was witnessing the same weirdo with crazy colored hair talking to the mystery girl. They chatted about something for a couple of minutes, laughing. _And then they hugged._ Dean was taken back by the hug. He should've known. The girl was obviously in a relationship. Dean hated that she in a relationship with the weirdo with crazy colored hair. He knew she could do better than that.

He huffed and turned away. So much for apologizing. He'd get another chance…..hopefully.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Seth Rollins exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around AJ in an huge hug. AJ just revealed to him her big NXT news.<p>

"I know. It's so surreal. I'm actually going to be on TV," AJ paused and frowned. "But what if I'm not good enough? What if I completely screw it up and WWE fires me because they see that I am a complete klutz in front of a camera?"

Seth grabbed AJ's shoulders. "Shut up. You're not going to screw up. You'll do amazing. Just know that I'll be supporting you the entire time." AJ smiled at her best friend. Seth always knew exactly what to say. Unlike Kaitlyn, he was very serious and sincere and was one of those 'you can cry on my shoulder' types of friend. AJ loved that about him. She remembered the first time she met Seth. It was about a month after her FCW debut and she was stressing out about not being able to hit a good cross-body dive off the tope rope. She felt angry at herself and pained from the countless times she tried it. She sat in the supply closet in one of the far off wings of the large FCW area and cried for three hours before someone found her. That someone was Seth, who stayed with her for another hour, talking with her and encouraging her to get back out there. He then took her back out to the ring and worked with her until she got it perfect. And AJ and Seth had been the best of friends since.

Sometimes, AJ worried that Seth liked her as more than a friend. He was always up for a hug and sometimes he held her a little longer than what was necessary. There was also the fact that he said 'I Love You' to her on the phone once. He quickly covered it up as an accident and changed the subject. But it made AJ worry. She didn't want to think of Seth as sometime more than a friend. She loved their friendship like it was and she didn't want anything to change.

But AJ was probably just being silly. Seth couldn't like her in that way. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed my second chapter! Please review and rate bc if you do, I'll give you a huge virtual hug! And I hope the letter to AJ didn't sound to fake-ish or anything. I tried to make it sound very professional but it might just sound like a college acceptance letter... If you have any criticism, I'll be here with open ears. <strong>


End file.
